Freaky Farley
Freaky Farley is a 2007 low budget-horror movie (83 min.) directed by Charles Roxburgh and produced by Matt Farley. It is streaming on Amazon Prime (https://www.amazon.com/Freaky-Farley-Matt/dp/B07K7YH469). Among critics, Freaky Farley is often judged to be Farley's first "real" movie, as it was shot on film, and also reflects the steadily increasing quality of his movies (despite being obviously low-budget and mimicking low budget 70s and 80s horror films). Production Shot on actual film using an old Russian-manufactured camera, Freaky Farley is generally recognized as when Farley and Roxburgh reached a new pinnacle of filmmaking. The expense of using actual film was recognized by film critics as giving the movie a real vintage horror movie feel and made critics pay (at least some) attention. It was also the first film to get wide distribution. The movie was filed in October 2006 and June 2007. IMDB lists a release date of October 8, 2007, and estimated budget of $10,000. It was available for rent on DVD from Netflix when Netflix still had DVD rentals. Freaky Farley - Netflix, netflix.com (archive.com page 2011) Plot Official description: When Farley Wilder (a weirdo peeping Tom in a small New England town) meets a daring young woman, he gains the confidence to both stand up to his domineering father and also save the town from the hushed-up secret that's been killing people for decades! Cast * Matt Farley as Farley Wilder * Kevin McGee as Rick Wilder * Sharon Scalzo as Scarlett Carter * Ruth Tyler as Dr. Timson * Steff Deschenes as Denise the Witch * James McHugh as the Mayor * Joan Greenan as Mrs. Green * Max McGee as Young Farley * Katie Reidy as Katie * Jerry Demers as the Hobo * Colin Hebert as Boy with toy * Tina Bardinelli as Betty * Erin C. McHugh as jump rope girl * Jessica Kinney as Becca * Lindsey Smith-Sands as Sandra * Amy Rose Drucker as Cameron * Kyle Kochan as Air Force Ricky * Bill Reilly as Mayor's advisor #1 * James Farley as Mayor's advisor #2 * Rachel Farley as Pumpkin carving woman * Kevin Cotter as Football player, stabbed * John Gelinas as Football player, runs away * Erin McHugh as Tess Howard * Sarah Roxburgh as Dog Walker * Richard D. Irving as Concerned Mountain Biker * Liam Noble as Little Boy, mocks Farley * Natalie Noble as Little Girl * Jon Noble as Man Enjoying Shower * Jennifer Noble as Towel Woman * Val Farley as Women Selecting Clothing * Adam McCune as Radio Producer * Terry Dugan as Lester * Tom Scalzo as Lyric Poet/Trog * Dan Speake as Street Vendor * Elise Favreau as Dancer * Ashley Pullen as Hairbrush Girl #1 * Greta Gallone as Hairbrush Girl #2 * C.J. Hebert as CJ the DJ, WMOR AM * Joanne McGee as Mrs. Wilder * Herman, dog Music * "Very Contrary" by The Shandolas * "I Love it When Girls Raft Suite" by Moes Haven * "One Way to Do it" by Kirk and the Jerks (beginning of the end credits) * "Freaky Farley (He's Coming For You)" by Moes Haven (end credits) Kirk and the Jerks were a popular Pennsylvania 80s-90s style skateboard-punk band. Charlie, an avid skateboarder, reached out to the band to get permission to use the song. The band later reformed under the name The Dying Elk Herd, and wrote the titles song for Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You! (2012) and Slingshot Cops (2016).#90: Long Walk With Charlie, MMIP (at 35:55) (March 1, 2016) Stills from Freaky Farley are used as album covers by a number of Motern Media arists, including Dream Girls (2007) by Papa Razzi and the Photogs, This Is My Millennium! (2008) by Moes Haven, Still Recovering From That Loss on 2/3/08 (2008) by The New England Football Band, Hannah and Laura are Twilight Fanatics(2010 single) by The Vampire & Werewolf Experience, and The Rex Ryan Foot Fetish Song (2010 single) by The New England Football Band. See also * Freaky Farley on IMDB * Freaky Farley on Amazon Prime * Freaky Farley "behind the scenes" playlist on Youtube by Shock Marathons * Freaky Farley myspace page * FilmBaby.com page on Freaky Farley (2008 archive.org version) Reviews * The Independent Critic * Wild Realm Reviews * HorrorNews.net (July 28, 2018) * The After Movie Diner (podcast) (March 12, 2012) * Oh The Horror (November 4, 2010) * Swampflix (July 8, 2018) * Film Trap (September 3, 2016) * Hayes Hudson's House of Horror (December 28, 2010) * DVDVerdict.com (January 8, 2008) * PulpMovies.com (February 9, 2008) * Horror Movie A Day (January 30, 2008) * DVD Schlock (February 4, 2008) * Jerry at the Movies (2008) * Alternative Reel (2008) * Doomed Moviethon (2008) * Jo Blo (2008) Other * On the album Papa Razzi and the Photogs Get Political (2007) by Papa Razzi and the Photogs is the song "Stephen King, Please Watch Freaky Farley". * On the album Fame is Awesome! (2010) by Papa Razzi and the Photogs is the song "Quentin Tarantino, I Think You Would Enjoy The Movie Freaky Farley". * On the album Songs About Comedians: Comedy People Are Interesting and Funny (2011), also by Papa Razzi and the Photogs, is the song "Patton Oswalt, You Should Make Fun of My Movie, Freaky Farley, On Stage" * The band Owen's New Best Friends released the song "Freaky Farley (Theme from the Major Motion Picture)" in 2019 References Category:Movies